


Attraction

by midgardian_witch



Series: Attraction, Attention, Affection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bruises, Dry Humping, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_witch/pseuds/midgardian_witch
Summary: If he is to going to bring himself to completion to these fantasies he may as well admit it to himself.The agonizing truth of the matter was: Ferdinand von Aegir is attracted to Hubert von Vestra.__________Ferdinand thinks that manhandling Hubert after one of their arguments is hot and then proceeds to panic a little about that.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Attraction, Attention, Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh y'all definitely said you wanted a "prequel" right? (there will be a sequel too one I have figured out how those pining idiots will finally get their heads out of their shapely asses)
> 
> And yes I may be a bit fixated on necks currently. Ferdibert Vampire AU? Maybe? Idk.
> 
> Scream at me on Twitter @midgardianwitch about FE3H, Ferdibert or possible Vampire AUs <3

"Does the river of filth pouring out of your mouth ever stop flowing?"

It's always the same with the two of them. He's made peace with the fact that Hubert will never approve of him a long time ago. It doesn't mean that these constant arguments aren't grating on his nerves. Ferdinand is fully aware that neither Edelgard nor her loyal retainer are taking him seriously. He was always too something; too loud, too optimistic, too naive, too noble and yet not enough at the same time. He may only be the Prime Minister's son but he'll show them. He'll surpass Edelgard and make Hubert choke on his words soon enough.

Their disagreement ends as all of them do, with one of them angrily stomping out of the room, leaving the other behind. Hubert's words keep repeating in his mind over and over.

"Your obsession with all things superficial is disgusting."

To be honest Ferdinand isn't even sure why the mage hates him so much. He doesn't recall being anything but cordial to Hubert before their verbal altercations started suddenly. That Hubert would be this outraged on behalf of Edelgard while she didn't even see him as competition is baffling to him. Clearly Hubert doesn't have a mind of his own; always following her around like a puppy, no thoughts or opinions of his own! He's the one that is disgusting!

Laying in bed, going over every word exchanged during their earlier squabble, it gets increasingly more difficult for Ferdinand to find sleep. He's tossing and turning in his bed, trying and failing to calm his racing mind. Maybe he is taking this too much to heart. He should just forget about Hubert and his misplaced animosity. It would make his life at the Officers Academy so much easier.

As if he ever would.

How could their earlier fight have ended differently? Should he have held back or just ignored Hubert? After what feels like hours of thinking of better answers or witty comebacks and drawing a blank everytime Ferdinand is just getting frustrated. Any of his arguments would just be brushed off or met with Hubert's usual venom. If he could get Hubert to actually listen to him for once! Even if he managed to do that Hubert would just scoff at him and leave the room.

In his imagination Ferdinand wouldn't let him get away so easily. Ferdinand does not usually resort to violence this easily but Hubert has a talent of getting under his skin. As a cavalier-to-be Ferdinand has the physical strength to overpower the mage if he is quick enough. After all Hubert could easily fight him off with his magic should Ferdinand not get the upper hand first.

A well-placed punch in the gut to put the taller man off balance followed by a shove; two hands pushing Hubert into the nearest wall and holding him in place. The thought of manhandling Hubert like this does something to Ferdinand's insides. Something hot and uncomfortable.

_"What do you have to say for yourself, von Vestra?" He doesn't recognize the sound of his own voice, so much deeper and rougher with anger, so very unlike a proper noble._

_"So this is the true Ferdinand von Aegir. Just another brute", hisses Hubert between clenched teeth, looking down at Ferdinand's hands which are gripping him tightly. "You disgust me."_  
_Something inside Ferdinand snaps. His right hand finds Hubert's throat, not choking but squeezing, his thumb pressed under Hubert's chin to tilt his head up. With a quiet gasp Hubert looks up and their gazes meet. What a treat; to have the full attention of Lady Edelgard's loyal pet. "Look me in the eyes and say that again, Vestra", he growls but Hubert just stares at him, mouth open and gasping for air. He looks beautiful._

Just the thought of Hubert's eyes on him in such an intimate situation lets something hot run through his veins. He shouldn't entertain such thoughts and yet.

He does not like Hubert. He is a rude, despicable man and nothing but Edelgard's loyal, obedient pet without any own opinions or thoughts. Hubert is nothing but a revolting snake.

If he repeats it often enough in his head he may believe himself one day.

But until that day comes he will allow himself to indulge in his little fantasy in the confines of his own room.

_His anger evaporates at the sight of Hubert so totally at his mercy. He tilts Hubert's head up even further to get a better look at the paleness of his throat. So beautiful and unmarked. A tragedy._

_His mouth is on him in seconds, ruthlessly sucking bruises into his skin. The sound of Hubert's gasps fill the otherwise silent classroom. He's trying and failing to push Ferdinand away, which earns him nothing but an annoyed growl. Letting go of Hubert's throat, Ferdinand grabs the other man's wrists and holds Hubert's arms over his head. With one hand he keeps his arns in their place, with the other he grasps the back of Hubert's neck to pull him closer. Sucking turns into biting until Hubert's throat is covert in bruises and bitemarks._

_He parts Hubert's legs with his knee and is rewarded with a deep groan as the older noble moves his body against Ferdinands. He can feel Hubert desperately rubbing his clothed erection on his thigh in search of more friction. To see the normally so serious Hubert so lost in his own pleasure, only taking what Ferdinand gives him, nearly takes his breath away. He stops his assault on his neck. His thumb and pointer finger gently hold Hubert's chin, pulling it down until they are looking into each other's eyes again. Their faces draw closer and closer until their lips finally meet in a lewd kiss._

His room is way too hot. Ferdinand is gasping for air, cheeks flushed. His nightgown is doing nothing to hide his arousal. These fantasies are not something a noble, especially the future Prime Minister of Adrestia, should entertain. And yet they are getting more and more difficult to deny.

Quickly he throws the blanket to the side and gets out of bed. He steps towards the windows and quietly opens one. The fresh night air is soothing on his heated skin. Taking deep breaths of the gentle midnight breeze, the noble tries to calm himself and will his erection away.

He is a young man. Fantasies like these are normal. This is all perfectly normal. Even if the person he thinks about is Hubert. It's just because they interact a lot. Because he is always there when he tries to challenge Edelgard. Because Hubert may be a gloomy and intimidating figure but he is still handsome in his own way. Because...

Ferdinand closes the window again before getting back into bed, hiding his body and face under a blanket. Slowly, one hand finds its way below his nightgown. If he is to going to bring himself to completion to these fantasies he may as well admit it to himself.

The agonizing truth of the matter was: Ferdinand von Aegir is attracted to Hubert von Vestra.


End file.
